This invention relates to a bracket, and in particular to a deck bracket.
A deck bracket is a device for connecting planks to joists for forming a deck or floor. A device of generally the same type as the present invention is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,403, which issued to G. L. Field on Nov. 4, 1986. The Field device, which is called a nailing anchor includes a planar body for positioning between adjacent boards or planks, a pair of tabs extending outwardly from the bottom edge of the body resting on the joist and for supporting the edges of adjacent planks, and a short prong extending outwardly from the top edge of the body in the same direction as one tab for penetrating one of the planks. Holes for receiving nails are provided in the body and in one tab. The anchor is nailed to the joist by a nail extending angularly downwardly through the hole in the body and one edge of one plank. The prong extends into the other plank. A nail is hammered through the hole in the tab into the joist.
While the Field device serves to space the planks from the joists and the planks from each other, it will be appreciate that two nails must be used with each anchor.
The object of the present invention is to overcome problems inherent to the patented device by providing a relatively simple deck bracket, which positions a plank with respect to a joist and uniformly spaces and interconnects planks, and requires one nail only.